Pain in Love
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: This is based on a roleplay that I have done, but what will happen to one of the characters? What will it be? Bad or good. Jeff and Phil are so happy, but something gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

This fic idea came from a roleplay that my character was involved in. I do not own Jeff Hardy or CM Punk. Enjoy.

1

Old Friends return

Phil was sitting in the locker room of where he was working at. He has been single most of his life. He began to wonder if he would ever be in love with anyone. That was until he remembered that he had Jeff Hardy's number. Now it has been known that the two hated one another in the ring because he was the drug free wrester, and Jeff was the one to take drugs. He hated seeing the young Hardy put his life to drugs. {Hil's hand then ran through his short black hair as he was still trying to decide if he should give the young Hardy a call.

He had been DVRing the matches Jeff has been doing on TNA, and he could tell something was wrong with him. So instead of ignoring the thoughts, he decided to try and give Jeff a phone call. He pulled out his green screen touch phone and brought it to his ear after finding the young man's number and pressing call. He then waited for Jeff to pick up.

Jeff was in his hotel room at the end of his bed. His hands ran through his green dyed hair as he began to think of something to do. Then he heard his cell go off. Reaching for it, he opened it and placed it up to his ear. "Hello?"

There was only a few minutes of silence before Phil spoke. "Hey Jeff, it's me, Phil." He spoke, hoping Jeff was okay with this phone call.

Jeff was a little shocked that it was Phil Brooks, his story-lined opponent in the WWE. "Hello Phil. Why are you calling?" Jeff asked, wondering why Phil would call him.

There was another small amount of silence before Phil spoke up. "Well I know we have had a rough past in the WWE. I was wondering if you would like to hang out?" Phil then waited for Jeff to answer.

Jeff felt a little nervous, but answered anyway. "Sure Phil," Jeff spoke with a small smile on his face. He had nothing to do, and maybe hanging out with Phil would do him some good. Maybe things have changed between them. There was only one way to find out.

"So where do you want to go?" Phil asked as a small smile came across his face. Phil was sure happy that Jeff wanted to spend time with him. Just as he was waiting for an answer, there was a knock on his locker room door. "You know what Jeff, call me back in fifteen and we will figure out what to do? Okay?" He then hung up the phone as he was going to take care of who ever came to the door.

Jeff then closed is cell and began to think of what the two can do. He knew he had to think of something. That made Jeff think of going out to get a tattoo, but both may not be able to get one, with being in the ring might damage new ink. So he then thought that they could go out and get something to eat. He was getting hungry himself.

So Jeff then jumped into the shower after taking the clothes off his body. The clothes were then tossed into the corner, where his other dirty clothes were at. Then Jeff began to turn the water on. He then grabbed a wash rag and his bottle of Old Spice, pouring a dime amount on the rag. Once the rag had soap on it, Jeff quickly began to wash himself off. Reaching for his bottle of Axe shampoo, squeezing a quarter size amount in the palm of his hand. Then he lathered up his hair and rinsed off his whole body.

That was when he heard his phone go off after the water was shut off. "Dangit!" Jeff muttered as he ran out naked and grabbed his phone. "Hello?" He spoke as soon as he got the phone to his ear. Jeff grabbed a towel as he began to dry himself off with one hand. "Fuck," he mumbled as he almost fell over.

"Hey Jeff, it's me, Phil," Phil spoke after he heard Jeff first speak, then he heard Jeff almost fall over. "Jeff, are you okay?" He asked as he became worried that Jeff had hurt himself. Waiting for an answer, Phil then began to panic a little.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Phil," spoke Jeff as he then sat on the bed naked. He thought about getting dressed, but decided to wait until he was done talking.

"Okay Jeff," Phil spoke with a smile on his face. "Now have you thought about what we can do? On the other hand, I can come over and you can tell me what you have come up with when I get there. Where are you Jeff?"

Jeff must have known that Phil was going to come over. "I'm in Orlando, doing the tapings for TNA," Jeff spoke after Phil asked the question.

"Well I know where that is at; see you in about ten minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Dinner Date

After Jeff hung up his cell, Jeff then grabbed his clothes and began to dress himself. He pulled up a thong and then a nice pair of jeans. Then he slipped his feet in a pair of sandals. Now Jeff had to get a shirt to wear. He decided on his new shirt made for TNA. Pulling it over his head messed his hair up, but he could brush his hair. After pulling his sleeves up his arms, Jeff got up and walked to the bathroom to rebrush his hair.

Then Jeff grabbed his cell phone and room key and car keys, and then headed out of his hotel room. Then he ran down the stairs and out to the lobby, to head out to the parking lot to wait for Phil. He walked over to where his rental car was. Since he didn't see Phil, he climbed onto the trunk of his rental car. He looked at his watch to see the time. He then looked up and waited.

Phil then grabbed his bag and headed out to his rental car. He tossed his bag in the back seat. Then he climbed into the driver's seat. Putting the key in his ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. Then he pulled out onto the highway. He reached and turned on the radio.

After about ten minutes of driving, Phil then pulled up into the parking lot. He then drove around looking for Jeff. He spotted Jeff sitting on the trunk of his car. Phil honked his horn as he pulled next to him. Getting out, he looked over at Jeff. "Hey there Jeff," Phil spoke with a smile.

Jeff then looked over when he heard the horn. After Phil spoke, he parted his lips to speak, "Hello Phil." A smile came across his face as Phil stepped closer to him.

"So how have you been doing Jeff? No, let's save talk for later. Where and what did you decide to do?" Phil asked, waiting for an answer from the young Hardy.

A smile still sat on his face as he hopped off the trunk. He then parted his lips and spoke, "Well, I was thinking maybe we could go get something to eat. I know I'm hungry, I'm pretty sure you are," a glow grew on his face, "We can go to Olive Garden?"

Phil then nodded to agree with Jeff. "Alright, that is fine with me. You're driving Jeff. My rental has headlights that are not worth using at night," Phil then laughed a little.

"Alright," Jeff then nodded as he got his car keys and unlocked the doors so he and Phil could get in. He then opened his door and got in. Phil then followed and got in the passenger seat. He then buckled up and waited for Jeff to pull out.

Once Jeff pulled out of the parking lot, he began to drive to Olive Garden. He kept his hands on the steering wheel as he was driving. He tried to concentrate on his driving, but he could feel Phil looking at him. As Jeff was driving, Phil reached and turned on the radio, hoping Jeff wouldn't mind. Turning his brown eyes to look at Jeff, he saw that Jeff didn't seem to mind. A smile came across his face.

Finally pulling up in the parking lot, Jeff parked the car before looking at Phil. A smile came across his face. "So Phil, what's been going on in that brain of yours?" Jeff had always wondered what Phil really thought about him.

Phil turned to look at Jeff. "Well Jeff. There are many things that go on. And to be honest, I hated having a storyline against you." He had a smile on his face. "I know you didn't mean to get in the mess. Come on, let's go get some food."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Moonlight Kiss

Phil and Jeff walked in the Olive Garden as they were lead to a table. Phil pulled out a seat for Jeff before he sat down himself. When they were ready, they began to look at the menu that was placed in front of them.

"Have you decided what you want Jeff?" Phil asked as he continued to look at his menu. He wasn't sure what to get.

Looking up from his menu, Jeff shrugged his shoulders as he parted his lips to speak, "Not really. I don't know what to order. Everything looks good."

Nodding his head, Phil sat his menu down and looked at Jeff. "Well Jeff, how about we order something that we both can eat," he spoke as he waited for Jeff to answer. His brown eyes looked at the young Hardy.

Thinking about it, Jeff nodded his head. "Okay Phil. That is a great idea," he spoke with a smile.

"Okay, then I'll pick Sicilian scampi. You pick our desert. If we don't finish here, we can take it back to the hotel," Phil spoke with a smile.

Jeff smiled as he nodded. "Okay, then Black Tie Mousse Cake for desert and I'd like to try the Eggplant Parmigiana. It looks good."

The waitor then came to them to take their orders. Phil told the waitor what they wanted. He ordered a vanilla and caramel syrup mixed with soda water. Phil wasn't one to drink, Jeff understood that. Jeff was trying not to drink also. When the waitor got their order, he went to put the order in.

Phil then looked at Jeff. "You want to know why I didn't like the storyline against you?" He asked s his brown eyes looked at Jeff.

Hearing what Phil asked, Jeff nodded his head. "Yes. I would like to know. I mean, it seams like you would hate me since I did drugs."

"Jeff," he put his finger against his lips, "it's because I believe in second chances." He then paused as he looked at Jeff. "You know the WWE wanted something epic. I really wish they didn't write it that way."

Hearing that, Jeff smiled as he looked at Phil. "So you think we could be friends?"

Laughing a little, Phil nodded. "Yes Jeff. I think we can be the best of friends."

After Phil spoke, his phone went off. "Pardon me Jeff," he spoke as he stood up and stepped away from the table. Walking outside, he began to talk to Amy, his girlfriend.

While he was outside, the food arrived at the table. Jeff waited for Phil to return to the table before he began to eat.

About five minutes later, Phil returned to the table. "Sorry about that, had to talk with my girlfriend." He sat back down. "This looks good."

Jeff looked up at Phil as he sat down. He felt a little broken when he heard what Phil said. "It's alright." He smiled as he began to eat.

Phil began to eat as well. He began to notice that Jeff wasn't talking. He waited a few minutes to see if he had to think of something to talk about. Not getting any response, he spoke, "Jeff, why are you so silent? Can't think of anything to talk about?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

When Jeff knew that Phil knew something was bugging him, he couldn't hide it no more. "Well, I like you, more than just a friend," Jeff looked down, knowing that he was going to laugh. He began to think that he should just get up and leave.

As Jeff was about to get up and go, Phil put his hand on his arm. "Wait, you like me, more than a friend?" Phil asked as he began to think about it.

Jeff was taken off guard by the touch from the other man. He paused as he looked at the other man. Did he really stop him? Or was he dreaming? "Yeah, I do." He paused and hoped he wasn't dreaming.

Hearing Jeff answer his question, Phil was silent for a while, but kept his hand on the other's arm. His hazel eyes looked at Jeff's green eyes. He felt his hand sweat a bit as his heart began to race. "Well Jeff, maybe I like you too." Seeing Jeff look at him weird, like was he dreaming, Phil touched his face softly. "I mean it Jeff."

Jeff was taking this off guard. He didn't know what to say at the time, he didn't run away from Phil. He felt the other's hand trail down to his hand and hold it gently. Once Phil's fingers intertwined with his own, the younger Hardy felt a bit calmer. A small smile shown on his face.

"So what do you say we go for a walk, just the two of us." Phil waited for the young Hardy to agree with him. He really hoped Jeff would take the offer.

Feeling Phil holding his hand, Jeff thought about what he had asked. There was no harm in walking with him. Then the thought of what if Amy caught them? He hated the what ifs with this. Taking a deep breath, and then a deep but quiet gulp, Jeff spoke up, "Okay Phil."

After hearing what Jeff said, a small smile shown on his face. "Okay, let's go Jeff." Phil paid for the meal, leaving tip on the table. He sure wasn't going to let Jeff pay for anything. To him, Jeff has done enough by accepting the walk with him.

Once the meal was paid for, as well as tip, Phil stood up and waited for Jeff to stand up as well. Seeing Jeff stand up and put a smile on his face. "Okay Jeff let's go," he spoke reaching for his hand.

Seeing the other extend his hand as he stood up, Jeff smiled back and took his hand. He began walking, holding his hand. Getting out of Olive Garden, Jeff followed Phil, taking notice Phil didn't go to the car. He continued walking down the sidewalk.

After a while of walking, Phil and Jeff ended up at a park. They took a seat on a bench. Phil never let go of Jeff's hand. He looked into the green eyes that belonged to the young Hardy. "Jeff, listen to me. I have had a crush on you for a while now. I don't know why I waited so long to tell you this."

It was now too quiet. Jeff never expected Phil to admit this, never expected Phil to tell his true feelings. "But what about Amy?" Jeff asked, knowing Amy was like a sister to him.

"Well Jeff," Phil began to speak, "things are not going too well between the two of us," he spoke shaking his head.

Did Jeff hear what he thought he heard? Was his crush having love problems? Of course Jeff wasn't going to jump all over this. "You two are having issues? Do you want to talk about it?"

Shaking his head, he looked back at Jeff. "No. I want to talk about us." He smiled softly.

Us? Did he already consider him a boyfriend? "O…okay."

Phil of course laughed softly as he cocked his brow at Jeff's response. He only began to wonder what Jeff meant by that.

The crickets began to chirp around the two as they continued to sit there. The full moon shown in the sky above, giving light so Phil could see where his lips were going. They leaned in to Jeff's, kissing them softly.

Jeff felt his heart racing as he felt Phil kissing his lips. He felt Phil running his hand down his shirt. The hand stopped on top of the scar on his back.

Pulling away, Phil looked at Jeff. "What happened?" He asked with a bit of worry in his voice. The fingers traced over the mark on his back.

Shivers ran down his spine. "I got them when I swantoned off the top rope onto the stairs. I was supposed to land on Dudley, but he rolled off and my back hit the edge."

Phil frowned a bit seeing the expression on Jeff's face. He could tell that Jeff was in pain when he landed on the steps. "Jeff, I'm sorry." There was concern in his voice. "How old are they?"

Looking around, Jeff ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Phil. "A week ago." His hand reached for Phil's. "It was during tapings."

Phil frowned hearing what Jeff said. Out of nowhere, Phil slowly took off Jeff's shirt, tossing it aside.


End file.
